Mission Impossible
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Taeyong tahu misi ini memang tidak mungkin. Seharusnya ia memilih tak terlibat dengan Jung Jaehyun sejak awal. Warning! MxM/AU/Typo(s)/OOC(s). RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

Jaehyun x Taeyong ft. Various Pairing

NCT & SM-Artists © SM Entertainment

 _Warning!_ MxM. Alternate Universe. Typo(s). OOC(s)

.

* * *

Taeyong meraih gelas dari meja di sampingnya sambil mengamati dalam diam. Ruangan itu penuh dengan berbagai manusia kalangan atas; bangsawan, pejabat, pengusaha muda, entertain―dengan balutan pakaian bermerk dan mahal mereka. Bercakap mengenai sesuatu tentang investasi, bisnis dan hal lain dengan membentuk kerumunan kecil di berbagai sudut ruangan. Mengambil seteguk minumannya, ia mulai menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berada di sini karena pekerjaan. Ia tak punya waktu untuk mengamati hal lain. Ia harus fokus pada tanggung jawabnya.

Ia melihat kliennya berjalan melewati kerumunan orang untuk menyapa sekelompok orang lain yang baru tiba. Bae Joohyun, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Irene―adalah kliennya. Seorang penyanyi muda, _actress_ , sekaligus model cantik pendatang baru yang memperoleh banyak popularitas di tahun ini. Meski begitu, dengan bertambahnya popularitas sudah barang tentu akan datang berbagai ancaman dari berbagai pihak yang merasa tidak senang. Dan karena itulah, wanita cantik yang hari ini merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh lima itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa dirinya sebagai pengawal pribadi.

Taeyong memang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan swasta yang mengkhususkan diri dalam penyewaan jasa pengawal pribadi. Pekerjaan yang berkisar dengan pemasangan kamera pengintai untuk keamanan rumah-rumah. Tapi tentu saja pekerjaannya tak sekedar itu, orang-orang yang menyewa jasa perusahannya kebanyakan adalah orang-orang kalangan atas, terutama artis yang memiliki masalah dengan fan fanatik ataupun anti-fan. Dan tentu saja mereka mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar pemasangan kamera pengintai di rumah mereka.

Terhitung sudah dua bulan Taeyong bekerja pada Irene dan ancaman-ancaman itu belum juga berhenti.

" _Hhh_ ," Taeyong menghela napas dan kembali menaruh gelasnya. Ia tak begitu suka dengan minuman beralkohol semacam itu. Lagipula ia tak ingin dirinya terlalu mabuk saat menjalankan tugas seperti ini.

Ia membiarkan pandanganya berkelana jauh ke depan. Kliennya itu tampak tengah berbicara dengan sesama teman wanitanya sambil sesekali tertawa kecil. Tak berapa lama ia melihat seorang lelaki mendekati Irene dan ia tahu ia harus lebih waspada. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum, pamit untuk berada lebih dekat dengan sang klien agar bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan lelaki tadi.

"Jadi, kapan kau kembali? Aku dengar kau tinggal di New York untuk yang waktu lama."

"Aku tiba di sini beberapa hari lalu."

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Hanya percakapan biasa.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau akan menjadi model salah satu majalah untuk musim semi tahun ini."

"Ah, ya. Aku masih memikirkan tentang itu. Kau sendiri, _noona_?" pemuda itu memandang Irene dengan lekat. Taeyong tahu jika pemuda itu akan sadar dengan keadaan Irene. Bagian bawah matanya memang tampak menghitam meski makeup cukup menutupinya, menunjukkan dia kurang tidur. Kesibukannya juga ancaman yang setiap hari ia dapat pasti menjadi alasan paling logis dari semua itu.

Meski begitu Taeyong masih bisa melihat ia tersenyum sebagai jawaban. "Ah, aku baik. Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Persiapan untuk album kedua dan drama baru membuatku tidak punya banyak waktu istirahat atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar pergi jalan-jalan." Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulut saat ia tertawa kecil dengan ucapannya sendiri.

.

* * *

Jaehyun terdiam di salah satu sudut ruangan, sendirian. Irene pamit tak berselang lama tadi. Ia meneguk minumannya dan kembali terdiam. Jujur saja, dirinya mulai bosan dengan suasana pesta dan berbaur dengan orang-orang kalangan atas yang sibuk membicarakan serta membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Ia berfikir akan lebih baik ia ada di apartemennya saja dan bukannya di pesta ini, tapi berhubung Irene sendirilah yang memintanya datang secara pribadi, membuatnya tak bisa menolak.

Wanita itu nampak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya setahun lalu, sebelum ia pergi ke New York. Beban yang ia pikul pasti sangat berat. Menjadi publik figur yang begitu populer di usia muda memang tak mudah.

Jaehyun mengamati sekelilingnya dengan jenuh dan saat itulah ia melihat Irene yang tadi meninggalkannya berajalan melewati kerumunan menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Ia mengerutkan kening saat menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa Irene pergi ke atas disaat seperti ini? Sangat tidak etis bukan seorang penyelenggara pesta meninggalkan pestanya saat sedang berlangsung?

Selama sepersekian detik, ia ragu dengan keputusan untuk tetap tinggal atau mengejar temannya itu. Tapi setelah yakin, ia memaksa menerobos kerumunan orang dan mengejar Irene. Wanita itu bergerak lebih cepat dari perkirannya, tapi ia berhasil mengejarnya sebelum ia sampai ke tangga dan berjalan naik.

Dengan segera Jaehyun menarik tangannya, " _Noona_ ―"

Wanita itu berbalik dengan sorotan mata penuh ketakutan. Bisa ia rasakan tangan yang ia genggam bergetar.

"Ada apa―"

Jaehyun membeku saat sesuatu yag dingin menekan tepat di punggung bawahnya. Sebuah suara terdengar oleh telinganya, berasal dari pria di belakangnya. "Jangan katakan apapun, terus berjalan."

Jaehyun menegang saat sadar yang menekan punggungnya adalah sebilah pisau. Dan dengan otak pintarnya ia bisa dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya kini dalam bahaya.

Jaehyun memaki dalam hati saat ia berjalan menuju tangga dengan masih memegang tangan Irene sesuai perintah orang di belakangnya. Menjauhi kerumunan dan kembali menyesali dirinya harus berada di situasi seperti ini. Karena pasti akan lebih baik jika dia berada di apartemennya saja dan bukannya di sini.

.

* * *

Taeyong mengamati dari kejauhan―tiga orang pria asing berjas hitam berada di belakang kliennya, bersama lelaki tadi, menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia tahu sesuatu tengah terjadi dan ia kembali mengumpat. Sudah cukup merepotkan untuk melindungi Irene dan sekarang ia harus bertanggung jawab pada tamu kliennya juga yang entah kenapa bisa terlibat. _Bagus sekali._

Ia merogoh sakunya cepat untuk mengambil ponsel dan melakukan sebuah panggilan.

"Changmin- _hyung_ , kau di sana?"

"Ah ya, Taeyong. Ada apa? Aku baru saja kembali berbelanja. Kau tahu? Aku lelah sekali setelah berkeliling mall untuk mencari sepatu idamanku itu."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya saat mendapat sahutan dari seberang. Ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya dan melihat kliennya itu sudah mencapai tangga teratas. Saat mereka berbelok dan mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong barulah ia meraih gelas _champagne_ dari pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan mulai berjalan cepat menuju tangga untuk menyusul mereka. "Sesuatu terjadi, sepertinya ada orang yang mengancam Irene sekarang," ujarnya.

"Benarkah? Di saat pesta berlangsung begitu?"

Suara ten duduk di kursi terdengar, Taeyong sama sekali tak menanggapi kalimat kawannya itu sebelumnya. "Ada seorang tamu lain terlibat. Orang-orang itu sepertinya menodongkan pisau agar membuat keduanya tutup mulut dan menjauhi kerumunan." Taeyong berbisik sambil mencoba mengintip dari kejauhan, kembali melangkah lebih dekat.

"Kau mengenali wajah mereka?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak mengenali mereka dari daftar tamu."

Taeyong, seperti perkiraan, melihat mereka berhenti di salah satu pintu kamar. Salah satu dari mereka melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti dan Taeyong dengan cepat menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik tembok. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, mereka masuk ke dalam.

Tak berselang lama, Taeyong mengintip dan melihat mereka sudah tak ada. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati ruangan itu.

"Kau ingin aku mengirimkan bantuan?"

"Kau menghinaku, _hyung_?" Taeyong berbisik dengan nada kesal dan mulai meminum _champagne_ miliknya―dan memuntahkannya kembali ke dalam gelas setelah berkumur dengan cairan itu. Taeyong memasang tampak tak suka saat melakukannya. Ia memang benci alkohol. "Pastikan saja polisi sampai di sini saat aku selesai. Aku tutup."

Taeyong memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku. Mengambil nafas lalu membuka pintu.

.

* * *

"Merapat ke dinding dan berbalik!"

Jaehyun dengan tanpa bertanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan, berputar perlahan-lahan bersama Irene ke arah orang-orang yang menodongnya tadi. Ia melirik Irene gemetaran takut di sampingnya, tangannya menggengam tangannya kuat sekali, saat melihat tiga orang asing berdiri di depannya dengan senjata tajam dan kini juga senjata api di tangan mereka.

Pria pertama berdiri paling dekat ke pintu dengan pistol yang tepat mengarah padanya dan Irene. Sementara yang dua lagi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan memainkan pistol dan menodongkan pisau. Salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya pemimpin mereka, mengamati Irene dari atas sampai bawah sebelum beralih mengamatinya.

Senyum berupa seringai mengerikan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Jung Jaehyun; seorang penyanyi dan model terkenal. Sungguh merasa terhormat bisa berada di hadapan seseorang sepertimu," ujarnya dengan senyum meremehkan dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Apa yang membuatmu kembali ke sini? Aku dengar kau di New York sejak setahun lalu."

Jaehyun masih memasang tampang tenang di wajahnya. "Ini dan itu, banyak hal sebenarnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika hal ini yang akan menyambutku saat kembali ke sini."

Pria itu mendengus mendengar jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Irene berkelebat dalam kemarahan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tak tahan dengan semua ancaman yang ia terima selama ini.

Orang itu mengabaikannya dan kembali menatap Jaehyun, berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan angkuh. "Kau tahu? Ketika aku menerima tugas ini, aku begitu bersemangat," mata pria itu berkilat, "Menyingkirkan orang-orang berpengaruh seperti kalian itu sungguh suatu keberuntungan bagiku. Dan sekarang bukan hanya satu, tapi dua. Aku akan mendapat bayaran tinggi karena ini. Bukankah ini benar-benar keberuntunganku?" Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum licik sebelum menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, menjaga tatapannya tetap fokus pada Jaehyun sebelum berjalan mundur.

Ia memberi isyarat pada orang di sampingnya dengan menunjuk Jaehyun dengan dagunya. "Tembak dia dulu."

Mata Irene melebar. "Tunggu―!"

 _BRAK!_

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu berpaling. Pria dengan pistol yang hendak menembak Jaehyun mengalihkan arah pistolnya ke ambang pintu, bersiaga. Dari sudut matanya Jaehyun melihat mata Irene membelalak kaget saat sosok seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Melihat orang itu, Jaehyun merasa matanya sendiri melebar. Pria yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu di lantai bawah itu terhuyung-huyung masuk ke ruangan dengan gelas _champagne_ di tangannya. Tampak begitu mabuk.

Jaehyun membeku, setidaknya mencoba untuk diam dan mengamati saja.

Sosok itu masih terhuyung saat ia melihat dua senjata api ditodongkan ke arahnya.

"Wah~" Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya bersama gelas yang digenggamannya ke udara, "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah masuk ruangan dan menganggu acara kalian." Suara cegukan khas orang mabuk terdengar di sela-sela kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Setiap gerakannya nampak tampak linglung. Tubuhnya berbalik untuk menuju pintu keluar tapi seakan tersandung kakinya sendiri, ia malah terjatuh tepat di pelukan pria dengan pistol yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Pria itu mengumpat dan mendorong sosok mabuk itu kasar untuk menyingkir.

Hebatnya, sosok itu hanya terhuyung dan tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Sialan."

Pemimpin mereka memberi isyarat pada yang lainnya untuk mengurus orang mabuk itu. Dengan segera salah satu dengan mereka mengunci sebelah tangan orang yang mabuk dan menjatuhkannya di lantai dengan posisi berlutut. Menekankan pistolnya tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Woah, woah," Suara tawa terdengar lolos dari bibirnya. "Kalian sedang bermain film _action_? Berhenti dulu. Ayo minum bersamaku," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas _champagne_ nya, yang tentu saja langsung di tepis. Membuat gelas itu jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Dia masih tertawa seperti orang gila setelahnya, meski sebuah pistol siap menembakkan peluru tepat di kepala dan membunuhnya kapan saja.

Jaehyun menatap pria itu takjub. Pria berambut _brunette_ itu benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Ia mabuk dan itulah yang menjadikannya bodoh. Sementara Irene menatap sosok itu dengan khawatir. Ia bergerak gelisah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cengkramannya pada tangan Jaehyun semakin kuat. _Kenapa dia?_

Pemimpin mereka berjalan ke arah sosok itu. Memukul sosok itu hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Tawa sosok itu terhenti saat sang pemimpin memegang rahangnya kuat. Siap melukai wajahnya dengan pisau yang ia pegang di tangan satunya.

Irene yang melihat itu melotot kaget. "Taeyong!" jeritnya, sukses membuat ketiga orang itu beralih menatapnya. Jaehyun mengawasi semua itu dalam gerakan lambat. Saat pandangan ketiga beralih ia melihat sosok mabuk tadi menyeringai dan menendang kaki pemimpin itu hingga jatuh. Sebelum dua pria lain bisa bereaksi, ia sudah mendapatkan dua senjata dari balik jasnya.

 _Dor! Dor!_

Melesatkan dua tembakan ke arah mereka sekaligus. Membuat pistol di tangan dua pria itu terlepas dan menendang salah satu pisau menjauh. Dengan gerakan cepat sang pemimpin bangkit, mengambil pisaunya dan mencoba menghunuskan pisaunya, tapi Tayong bisa menghindar dengan gesit dan melepaskan satu tembakan lain yang tepat mengenai tangan pria itu.

Pria kedua yang bisa kembali meraih pistolnya mengarahkan pistolnya pada Jaehyun yang berdiri terdiam tak jauh dari situ, dengan Irene yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Taeyong bergerak cepat mencapai orang itu dan memukulnya dengan pukulan keras.

Namun rupanya tak cukup cepat untuk menghentikan pelurunya melesat.

 _Dor!_

Irene menjerit.

Jaehyun meringis mendapati tangan kanananya tertembak dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia melihat pria itu terkapar dilantai dan sosok pria mabuk tadi menginjak punggungnya hingga suara retak tulang terdengar. Pria lain yang datang dari belakangnya secepat kilat ia tembak di bahu, membuatnya ambruk.

"Awas!" Irene kembali berteriak. Saat sang pemimpin yang belum menyerah, melemparkan pisaunya. Dengan gerakan cepat Taeyong menghindar dan melesatkan satu tembakan lagi yang tepat mengenai tangannya yang lain, membuatnya tergolek tak berdaya dengan kedua tangan terluka.

Tiga pria dengan senjata api dan pisau terkapar di lantai setelah dikalahkan oleh seorang pria mabuk. Irene dan Jaehyun yang menatap kejadian itu dalam diam.

Taeyong mengangkat kakinya dari tubuh yang ia injak. Dengan cepat mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang, " _Hyung_ , beritahu polisi untuk ke lantai atas. Pintu keempat sebelah kanan."

Tak lama kemudian, polisi datang dan mengambil alih semuanya.

Butuh waktu bagi Taeyong untuk berbicara pada kepala polisi sebelum mendekat ke arah Irene yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tapi sosok itu tak menyahutinya. Ia menangis membuat riasan di wajahnya menjadi tak karuan dan terlihat gemetaran shock. Itu membuat Taeyong meringis sambil membantunya berdiri. Taeyong berbalik ke arah Jaehyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, masih memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka, "Terlepas dari luka tembak. Aku yakin aku baik." Jaehyun melepas jasnya. Jas mahalnya tidak hanya robek, melainkan terbanjiri darahnya. Taeyong membuat dirinya lebih dekat untuk memeriksa luka itu, membuat Jaehyun menegang sesaat.

Taeyong berpindah secepat kilat, "Beruntung tanganmu hanya terserempet peluru, para medis akan datang sebentar lagi. Minta mereka memerbannya."

Jaehyun mengangguk patuh. Ia menatap Taeyong lekat.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong.

Suara berasal dari pintu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Para medis datang bersama salah satu kepala polisi yang mendekat ke arah mereka. "Para tamu undangan sudah dibubarkan. Kalian bertiga jangan kemana-mana. Kalian akan diminta kesaksian setelah ini." Dia berjalan lebih dekat, "Irene- _sshi_ , Jaehyun- _sshi_ , dan―" ia berhenti saat melihat Taeyong, "Harusnya aku tahu ini akan melibatkanmu, Taeyong- _ah_ ," lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Taeyong hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Kau pasti bosan melihatku ya, Chanyeol _-hyung_?"

Orang itu memukul kepala Taeyong keras. Benar-benar keras hingga membuat Taeyong meringis. "Panggil aku inspektur Park," ujarnya.

Taeyong kembali tertawa.

Jaehyun menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Inikah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya tadi? Kenapa tadi ia terlihat begitu keren sementara sekarang― _childish_? Jaehyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis.

Park Chanyeol menghela napas, pria tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya tanda menyerah, "Yasudah, karena nanti aku akan mendapat laporan darimu, lebih baik kau urus mereka berdua untuk keluar dari sini," lanjutnya sambil beranjak pergi setelah mengusak surai _bruntte_ Taeyong.

Taeyong tak mengatakan apapun saat menunjukkan jalan pada Irene dan Jaehyun setelahnya. Begitu ketiganya sampai di puncak tangga ia menatap Irene.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Istirahatlah setelah ini, Irene- _sshi_. Aku yakin kau membutuhkannya. Cobalah untuk meminum beberapa obat tidur," ujarnya pada Irene yang mengangguk patuh.

"Terimakasih."

Taeyong berbalik untuk pergi tapi Irene menyambar tangannya. "Tunggu, Taeyong." Taeyong berbalik kembali. "Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian dulu. Taeyong, ini Jung Jaehyun , temanku. Dan Jaehyun, perkenalkan dia Lee Taeyong, pengawal pribadiku."

Taeyong mengamati orang di depannya dengan ekspresi datar tak terbaca saat ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Jaehyun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku berhutang nyawa padamu," ujarnya.

"Tak usah dipikirkan, Jaehyun- _sshi_. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

Setelah kembali menyampaikan salam perpisahan sekali lagi, ia berbalik. Berjalan menuruni tangga.

Jaehyun memperhatikan hingga sosok itu tak telihat. Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

 _Senang bertemu denganmu, Lee Taeyong._

 _._

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Jangan bunuh saya karena bawa multichapter lagi padahal yang lain belum ada yang tamat :(_

 _Selalu, terimakasih buat yang udah fav, follow, review di cerita sebelumnya. Kalian terbaaaaaik._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

Jaehyun x Taeyong ft. Various Pairing

NCT & SM-Artists © SM Entertainment

 _Warning!_ MxM. Alternate Universe. Typo(s). OOC(s)

.

* * *

Taeyong menguap di kursinya, merasakan matanya berair karena sudah terlalu mengantuk. Rasanya seluruh inci bagian tubuhnya terasa pegal setelah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam duduk demi membuat laporan kasus yang tengah ia tangani saat ini. Laporan kasus kliennya― Bae Joohyun, Irene―yang diminta oleh Park Chanyeol sebagai salah satu bagian dari tugasnya. Taeyong, menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sambil melirik jam. Tepat pukul dua malam. Pantas saja ia mengantuk.

Suara printer yang sedang mencetak hasil kerjanya terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sambil meraih cangkir kopi yang berada di atas meja, ia melihat hasil kerjanya. Taeyong mendesah saat mendapati cangkir kopinya sudah tandas. Ia kehausan.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah tercetak dan tersusun rapi, cepat-cepat ia matikan laptop dan membiarkannya begitu saja di atas meja. Bangkit berdiri dari duduknya sambil kembali menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Saatnya tidur," gumamnya dengan perasaan lega luar biasa. Ia meraih kertas-kertas itu dan merapikannya. Meletakkan hasil kerjanya di atas TV yang ia lewati saat hendak mengambil minum di dapur.

Taeyong, yang sejak kecil punya kekaguman pada tokoh-tokoh dalam film action, memang menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang―sebagai pengawal pribadi. Meski dulu ia menganggap pemadam kebakaran lebih keren, ia cukup puas dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang.

Aksi-aksi seperti hari ini sebenarnya jarang terjadi, hanya pada saat tertentu saja. Kebanyakan waktu kerjanya justru membosankan. Karena hanya melihat dan mengawasi kliennya, atau menjaga dan mengantarnya kemana-mana layaknya supir pribadi. Bukan berarti ia ingin kliennya terus-terusan dalam bahaya yang mengancam nyawa, hanya saja… ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih menantang. Yang lebih menyenangkan. Saling kejar-kejaran, menodongkan pistol, berkelahi baik―dengan senjata tajam atau tangan kosong, benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Taeyong merasa _hidup_.

Tapi meski begitu, selalu saja ada hal yang tak menyenangkan bahkan dari pekerjaannya yang keren ini. Karena jika satu tugas telah selesai ia tangani, itu berarti saatnya baginya untuk duduk berjam-jam demi membuat laporan. _Ugh_ , tidak keren.

Taeyong merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya, ia menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas dari cangkir yang ia pegang. Ada sebuah pesan. Dari Changmin- _hyung_ ―yang merupakan wakil pemimpin perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekaligus kawan karibnya―yang mengatakan bahwa tugasnya untuk kliennya saat ini, Irena, telah dianggap selesai.

"Akhirnya," desah Taeyong lega.

Sudah dua bulan lebih ia menjalani tugas ini dan ia, yang hanya berperan sebagi pengawal pribadi saja, sudah merasa tidak tahan. Bukan, bukan karena terbebani oleh pekerjaannya. Hanya saja ancaman-ancaman yang datang selalu membuatnya bergidik. Benar-benar melewati batas. Berpuluh surat ancaman mengerikan―yang tak jarang ditulis dengan darah, paket berisi hal tak wajar, teror, rencana penculikan dan yang terakhir percobaan pembunuhan. Polisi telah menyelidiki lebih jauh dan menangkap dalang di baliknya, yang merupakan teman sesama entertain yang menaruh dendam hanya karena peran sebuah drama.

Baguslah, setidaknya kini Irene bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang.

Tak ingin memikirkan lebih lama― _toh_ , itu bukan urusannya lagi sekarang, Taeyong beranjak meninggalkan dapur setelah menaruh cangkir bekas pakainya di wastafel. Matanya tiba-tiba saja berbinar saat teringat dengan apa yang akan ia dapatkan esok. Tugas berakhir berarti ia akan mendapatkan gaji. Dan tentu saja, cuti!

Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali memiliki waktu bebas untuk mengunjung tempat wisata dan melakukan to-do-listnya yang belum sempat ia lakukan.

Taeyong naik ke ranjangnya dan berbaring dengan senyum lebar yang tak bisa hilang. Tak sabar menunggu esok hari datang. Setelah berdoa dalam hati dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu.

Ia memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

.

* * *

Ruangan luas bernuansa putih gading itu nampak senyap, meski kini tiga orang berada di sana. Salah satu dari mereka―yang kini duduk di balik meja kayu berukirnya nampak berfikir keras. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tak enak pada kedua tamunya. "Maafkan aku, tapi Taeyong-s _sshi_ baru saja selesai dengan tugas sebelumnya dan sudah saatnya ia mengambil cuti," jelasnya, mencoba memberi pengertian.

Salah satu penghuni ruangan lain, yang kini duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan meja nampak tak terima. "Buatlah pengecualian untuk yang satu ini, Changmin- _sshi_ ," pintanya sambil berdiri menghadap pada sosok pemilik ruangan itu. Ia melirik sosok lain yang kini hanya terdiam bersandar di tempat duduknya tanpa berucap. Sosok tampan yang harus ia sesali, kenapa harus begitu kelewat keras kepala. "Jaehyun- _sshi_ hanya menginginkan Taeyong- _sshi_ untuk menjadi pengawalnya," lanjutnya lagi.

Changmin nampak bimbang. Ia merasa posisinya sangat tak enak. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika ia mengabulkan permintaan mereka begitu saja, tapi lain hal karena kali ini ia sudah berjanji. Taeyong, sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu memang sama sekali belum menikmati masa cutinya selama setahun ini. "Masih banyak yang bisa melakukan tugas ini, jadi kena―"

"Tidak," potong Jaehyun cepat. Ia yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara juga. Nada suaranya terkesan sopan, senyum manis juga terbentuk di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia kenakkan. "Aku tidak mau jika itu bukan dia," lanjutnya lagi, tegas. Dalam hati merasa jengah, tak cukupkah penjelasan sang manager sehingga ia harus menegaskannya? Ia tak punya banyak waktu.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun, jika perlu," lanjutnya, Jaehyun tersenyum manis meski begitu tatapannya tajam. Dan Changmin meneguk ludahnya kasar saat mendapati tatapan itu. Sementara Hansol―sosok satu lagi di ruangan itu, yang merangkap sebagai manager Jaehyun―hanya bisa menghela nafas merasakan suasana menjadi tak enak seperti ini.

Hening.

" _Hhhh_ ," helaan napas terdengar, "Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya beri aku alasan yang logis atas permintaanmu ini, Jung Jaehyun- _sshi_. Maka aku akan mempertimbangkannya," ujar Changmin kemudian. Sudah tak peduli jika Taeyong akan mencekiknya di kemudian hari karena melangar janjinya lagi. Bagiamanapun ini demi citra perusahaan dan keselamatan orang lain kan?

 _Oh_. Changmin hanya berdoa semoga saja Taeyong bisa mengerti.

.

* * *

 _Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan._

Entah sudah berapa banyak Taeyong mengulang satu kata itu hari ini, semenjak dirinya bangun di pagi yang ia kira akan menjadi hari terindahnya tahun ini dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari Changmin, yang menyatakan bahwa Taeyong akan segera menjalankan tugas baru dan mendapat penundaan masa cuti atas permintaan khusus. _Atas permintaan khusus_.

"Siapa orang kurang ajar yang secara khusus memintaku?" Taeyong menggeram, kesal bukan main dengan keputusan sepihak sang kawan karib, kakak tak sedarah, sekaligus merangkap bosnya itu. Setelah semua angan akan masa cuti yang akan ia habiskan dengan hal-hal menyenangkan yang sejak kemarin ia bayangkan, kini ia harus menelan pil pahit dari sebuah kebohongan.

Taeyong berjalan menuju kantor sang bos dengan kaki menghentak, persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat muncul di kantor pagi-pagi begini, memilih untuk datang saat sore hari hanya untuk mengambil gaji dan surat cuti. Tapi nyatanya keingintahuannya akan alasan Changmin akan pembatalan itu memaksanya. Dengan sekali ayun ia membuka pintu.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilnya ketus. Ternilai tak sopan jika ditujukan pada wakil bos sebenarnya, tapi Changmin sudah ia kenal lama. Terlebih ia sudah melanggar janjinya dan Taeyong sedang kesal. "Apa maksudmu dengan tugas baru untukku?" tuntut Taeyong _to the point_. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa di depan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas sebelum menampilkan ringisan senyum. "Seseorang datang kemarin dan memintamu secara khusus jadi―"

"Kau bisa membatalkan janjimu begitu saja, begitu?" potong Taeyong cepat. Changmin mengkeret di tempat. "Harusnya kau memebela hakku, _hyung_ ," keluhnya lagi. Merasa terkhianati.

Changmin menghela nafas lebih berat kali ini. "Sudah aku lakukan sebisaku, tapi klien ini memang hanya ingin kau yang menangani kasusnya, Taeyongie," jelasnya lagi. Pemuda Shim itu tersenyum saat tahu apa yang kiranya bisa sedikit meredakan kemarahan Taeyong. Maka dari itu, setelah mendapatkan map yang dimaksud ia langsung menyodorkannya pada Taeyong yang menerimanya dengan heran.

"Apa ini?"

Changmin tersenyum, "Surat kontrak dan berkas lainnya tentang kasus ini. Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan dan menuliskan nominal yang kau inginkan. Ia berjanji akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau untuk tugas ini."

" _Berapapun_?" Taeyong nampak tak bisa percaya saat Changmin mengangguk semangat.

Benarkan? _Setidaknya aku tidak jadi mati di tangan Taeyong_ , batin Changmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum miris.

Taeyong nampak berfikir sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dan mengalah, "Baikah..." desahnya sambil menyimpan map itu, ia bisa menandatangani itu nanti sambil memikirkan berapa banyak uang yang akan ia minta pada sang klien. Yang kali ini tentu saja tak akan segan-segan menulis berapa banyak nol untuk itu, sebanyak mungkin kalau perlu. Sekedar balas dendam atas waktu liburnya yang berharga.

"Masih banyak yang bisa menerima tugas ini. Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aneh sekali," tanya Taeyong tak mengerti.

"Sudah aku bilang dia hanya ingin kau yang menangani kasusnya. Karena ia bilang ia hanya bisa percaya padamu―yang katanya telah ia kenal dan telah menyelamatkan nyawanya," ujar Changmin sambil mengangkat bahu, memutar-mutar kursi yang ia duduki di tempat. Memang biasanya jarang sekali ada permintaan khusus seperti ini, karena pada dasarnya semua agen dibawah naungan perusahaannya ini semuanya kompeten dan sama sekali tak ada yang mengecewakan. Tapi sekalinya ada, membuat repot sekali. "Memang kau mengenalnya? Kenapa dia sampai ngotot begitu."

Taeyong mengerut alis, "Siapa namanya, _hyung_?

"Jung Jaehyun."

Taeyong nampak berfikir sejenak, sebelum membuka mulutnya membentuk o besar. "Dia kan tamu yang terlibat dengan kejadian di pesta Irene kemarin," Changmin nampak terkejut sesaat namun mengangguk mengerti kemudian. "Mungkin untuk masalah menyelamatkan nyawa memang benar, tapi untuk mengenal aku bahkan hanya tahu namanya saja dan itupun baru kemarin," jelas Taeyong yang kini mulai membuka map dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas kertas bermaterai.

"Aneh juga ya..." gumam Changmin yang tak ditanggapi oleh Taeyong yang kini tengah sibuk membuat angka nol berjajar di kertas, benar-benar balas dendam sepertinya.

Alis Changmin- _hyung_ terangkat tinggi melihatnya. Khawatir juga sebenarnya. "Hei, Taeyongie. Kau tidak boleh meminta terlalu banyak, sepuluh kali lipat dari harga biasa cukup kan?" Changmin mengingatkan.

 _Snut. Snut._

Tapi tiba-tiba saja alisnya berkedut kesal mendapati respon Taeyong yang menjulurkan lidahnya seakan tak peduli dengan ucapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Taeyong setelah selesai dengan kertasnya, ia menatap Changmin. "Apa masalah dari 'Jung Jaehyun' ini sebenarnya, _hyung_? Sepertinya ini masalah yang benar-benar serius mengingat ia berani memberikan imbalan berapa saja begini."

Changmin mengangkat bahu, "Katanya ada beberapa orang yang mengincarnya."

"Hanya _beberapa_?"

Changmin mengangguk.

Meski ia tidak pernah mengerti dengan kelakuan orang kaya yang suka sekali menghamburkan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu, Taeyong tetap menyeringai senang. "Kalau begitu tugas ini akan mudah. Dan aku akan mendapatkan masa cutiku lebih cepat," ujarnya girang.

Hening.

Changmin meneguk ludahnya kasar sebelum mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Ah, omong-omong tentang itu." Taeyong menoleh. "Aku lupa untuk memberitahumu jika, _eum_ , jika batas waktu tugas ini tak di tentukan."

Changmin meringis menatap Taeyong yang membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba saja Changmin merasa kesusahan untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya sendiri. Masih menggantungkan kalimatnya, Changmin berdiri menghampiri Taeyong. Dengan perlahan mengambil alih map yang telah ditandatangani. "kau akan bekerja pada orang ini sampai orang ini yang menyatakan tugasnya selesai."

Hening.

Taeyong terdiam.

Alisnya Taeyong berkerut. Ia menatap Changmin yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Jadi aku tak bisa memastikan kapan kau bisa mendapatkan masa cutimu."

Taeyong seketika berdiri dengan shock.

Changmin meringis dan mengangkat map di tangannya. "Dan karena semuanya sudah kau tanda tangani, kau tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja, Taeyongie. _Mianhae_."

Changmin cepat-cepat pergi sebelum bantal dari sofa melayang ke arahnya. Mengabaikan teriakan Taeyong dari dalam ruangan.

 _"CHANGMIN-HYUNG! KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU!"_

.

* * *

Taeyong memandang kertas kecil di genggaman tangannya dengan tatapan penuh dendam. _Grrrrrr_. Sungguh sebenarnya kertas putih kecil itu sama sekali tak berdosa, itu hanyalah secarik kertas berisi alamat yang akan menjadi rumah klien barunya. Rumah Jung Jaehyun, si pemuda yang telah membuatnya kehilangan masa cuti yang sudah setahun tak ia rasakan. Oh, ya ampun. Sepertinya ia harus mulai melupakan masalah ini jika tak ingin terus-terusan menjadi pendendam dan berakibat pada wajahnya yang _baby face_.

Setelah memasukkan semua peralatan keamanan dan menyiapkan pakaiannya dalam dua tas berbeda, Taeyong mulai melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Ia memang akan memindahkan tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara waktu ke rumah sang klien, seperti biasa. Apartemennya itu bahkan baru ia tinggal dua hari dan sekarang harus ia tinggalkan lagi. Kejam sekali. Meski apartemennya ini tidaklah terlalu besar dan jauh dari kata mewah, bagi Taeyong inilah rumahnya. Karena ia sudah menempati tempat ini hampir lima tahun hidupnya.

Taeyong memang hanya seorang anak yatim piatu, berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan pinggir kota setelah ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan dan tak ada keluarga baik pihak ayah maupun ibunya yang mau mengurusnya. Hidupnya dulu sangatlah malang, perlakuan semua orang di panti asuhannya sangatlah tidak menyenangkan bagi Taeyong kecil. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur dan pergi ke kota. Kelaparan dan luntang-lantung di jalanan hampir seminggu sebelum di selamatkan _sosok itu_ , sosok yang sama yang kini menjadi bosnya. Sosok yang membiayai semua kebutuhannya, mengajarinya bela diri, menggunakan senjata tajam dan pistol. Yang paling penting, mengajarinya cara _bertahan hidup_.

Taeyong tersenyum mengingat orang itu. Ia sangat mengagumi sosok itu.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan," gumamnya sambil menggeleng, mengusir semua kilasan balik hidupnya yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Sekali lagi, setelah memastikan semua barang bawaannya tak ada yang tertinggal Taeyong berjalan ke luar.

Ia pergi dengan menggunakan taksi. Dan tak perlu waktu terlalu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Taksi yang membawanya membuat ia sampai di depan rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun terlihat begitu mewah dan asri. Benar-benar tipikal orang kaya. Tak heran juga sih, mengingat kliennya kali ini juga tak jauh bebeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Sesama entertain yang begitu populer.

Taeyong menunggu cukup lama di luar gerbang setelah memencet bel beberapa kali.

Dan saat sosok itu muncul untuk membuka gerbang, Taeyong hanya bisa terkaget. Kliennya sendiri yang datang dengan santai dan membukakan gerbang untuknya. "Masuklah," ujar sang pemilik rumah mempersilahkan.

Taeyong mengangguk dan masuk dengan cepat. Sosok itu masih sama dengan sosok yang dua hari ia lihat saat di pesta Irene, mungkin yang membedakan adalah karena sekarang ia terlihat lebih muda tanpa jas formalnya. Yah, kalau ia tidak salah sosok itu memang lebih muda darinya dua tahun. "Kemana semua orang?" tanya Taeyong begitu mereka berada di ruangan bagian dalam. Sesaat setelah Jaehyun mempersilahkannya untuk duduk dan menawarinya minum yang ia tolak dengan sopan.

Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memandang Taeyong dengan senyum geli, "Siapa maksudnya?" tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja penjaga rumah? _Maid_? Supir? Atau semacamnya, Tuan Jung?" balas Taeyong malas. Ia menatap Jaehyun. Jaehyun menyelanya dengan menyuruh Taeyong memanggilnya dengan Jaehyun saja, yang direspon Taeyong dengan mengangguk. Matanya menajam kemudian, "Tidak mungkin Anda tidak memiliki mereka, kan?" tanyanya asal, meremehkan karena kliennya seakan mengajaknya bergurau.

Tapi Jaehyun tertawa, mengangguk dan membenarkannya. "Aku memang tidak punya," balasnya santai.

Taeyong memandangnya tak percaya. "Tidak lucu, Jaehyun- _sshi,_ " komentar Taeyong.

"Aku memang tidak sedang melucu, Taeyong- _sshi_ ," timpal Jaehyun sambil memandang pengawal pribadi barunya itu dengan tatapan geli. Kenapa ia begitu lucu? "Aku tidak suka ada orang asing yang menginjakkan kaki mereka di rumahku, makanya aku tak mempekerjakan mereka."

Oke, itu aneh.

Dia bilang, dia tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Taeyong? Bukankan ia termasuk dari salah satu orang asing itu, _eh_? Lagipula ia belum pernah mendengar ada seorang entertain yang seperti ini―tanpa maid, tanpa supir, tanpa penjaga kebun. Bukankah itu berarti ia mampu memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri? Jika benar, maka cukup mengesankan.

"Jadi... Anda serius tinggal sendiri di sini, begitu?" tanya Taeyong sekedar untuk mengkonfirmasi. Masih sedikit menyangsikan juga sebenarnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk, "Tadinya. Tapi sekarang kau juga tinggal di sini kan?"

Ah, benar juga.

 _Baiklah, baiklah._ Lupakan semua hal tak penting itu. Ia di sini untuk bekerja dan bukannya untuk mengurusi hidup sang entertain yang agak unik―jika tak mau disebut aneh―ini. Taeyong meraih satu tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan alat-alatnya. "Jika tak keberatan, bolehkah aku mulai menjalankan tugasku dengan memasang semua ini di rumah Anda ini, Jaehyun- _sshi_?" pertanyaan ini sekedar formalitas sebenarnya. Tanpa persetujuan sekalipun ia masih akan memasangnya sebagai peraturan pengamanan dasar.

"Silakan," izin Jaehyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku bisa membantu. Dan, _ah_ , tak usah bicara seformal itu padaku."

Dan Taeyong mengangguk, menyetujui mengenai cara bicara yang tidak perlu terlalu formal sekaligus menerima tawaran bantuan dengan senang hati. Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan memegangi tangga saat ia memasang CCTV ini jika tak ada orang lain kan?

Dan mereka mulai memasang di ruangan itu setelah Jaehyun kembali membawa tangga. "Naiklah, aku akan memegangnya," ujar Jaehyun.

Taeyong menurut dan berbalik saat hendak menaiki tangga. Namun tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduknya merinding saat mendapati nafas panas berhembus di sekitar lehernya, karena sang klien yang memegang tangga berdiri begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Sementara itu di balik punggungnya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari sosok itu yang memejamkan matanya sambil menyeringai saat melakukannya. Mencoba mengabaikan perasaan menggigil yang tiba-tiba mendera tubuhnya, Taeyong naik ke atas dengan mudah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memasangnya.

" _WHOA_!"

Namun entah apa yang membuat Taeyong begitu ceroboh, karena ia merasa kakinya tergelincir di empat tangga terakhir dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Jaehyun tidak cepat-cepat menangkapnya yang berakhir dengan Jaehyun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Taeyong- _sshi_?"

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Taeyong merasa jantungnya berpacu saat itu, saat tahu ia hampir jatuh. Terlebih saat sebuah suara dan nafas panas tertiup di sekitar telinga kanan dan lehernya.

Diam-diam Jaehyun menyeringai senang, mendapati sosok dalam pelukannya itu tiba-tiba menegang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Taeyong cepat sambil menjauhkan diri. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup begini? "Terimakasih," ujarnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Yang dibalas Jaehyun dengan senyum tipis.

.

* * *

Taeyong merebahkan dirinya di kasur ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya setelah semua pekerjaan dengan CCTV dan semua sistem pengaman standar telah ia pasang. Ia juga sudah membereskan barang-barang pribadinya, jadi ia bisa istirahat sekarang. Baru saja ia akan menutup matanya untuk istirahat sejenak, saat suara ketukkan pintu terdengar.

Taeyong cepat bangkit dari tidurannya dan membuka pintu. Tak begitu terkejut mendapati Jaehyun di sana―karena memang hanya dialah sosok lain yang berada di rumah ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong begitu saja.

"Buatkan aku makanan."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti. Namun, baru saja ia akan melangkah menuju dapur dan hendak menutup pintu, ia pun sadar. Taeyong kembali berbalik menghadap Jaehyun yang masih tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya, menatapnya dengan alis berkerut heran. Taeyong menghela nafasnya. Pasti ia salah dengar karena mengantuk. "Bisa kau ulangi permintaanmu, Jaehyun- _sshi_?" pintanya.

"Buatkan aku makanan," ulang Jaehyun santai, kemudian berbalik sambil pergi berlalu. "Aku tunggu di kamar," tambahnya.

Taeyong membelalak. _Tunggutungutunggu_. Tunggu sebentar―

"Sepertinya ada kesalahan di sini," protes Taeyong yang membuat langkah Jaehyun yang tadinya hendak pergi, berhenti mendadak.

"Apa?" tanya Jaehyun sambil berbalik. Memasang tampak tak mengerti terbaik yang ia miliki.

 _Snut. Snut._

Alis Taeyong berkedut jengkel."Aku dipekerjakan menjadi pengawal pribadi, bukan?" Taeyong memberi jeda Jaehyun mengangguk, mengiyakan, "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk membuatkan makanan, Jaehyun- _sshi_? Itu sama sekali tak ada dalam tugas seorang pengawal pribadi jika kau belum tahu," sindir Taeyong dengan nada ketus yang berusaha ditutupi..

Diluar perkiraan, Jaehyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada Taeyong. "Bosmu belum memberitahumu, _eh_ , Taeyong- _sshi_?" tanya dengan seringai puas.

 _Memberitahu apa_ ―

"Bahwa selain bertugas sebagai pengawal pribadiku, kau juga bertanggung jawab atas semua kebutuhanku selama bertugas. Itu tertulis dalam surat kontrak yang telah kau tandatangani. Taeyong- _sshi_ ," jelas Jaehyun sambil kembali berlalu. Kali ini benar-benar pergi dengan seringai kemenangan, meninggalkan Taeyong yang membeku.

Membatu dan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

 _Surat kontrak?_

Oh iya, benar.

Taeyong merasa sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menampar pipinya dengan begitu keras. Ia memang sama sekali tidak membaca isi surat kontrak itu saat ia menandatanganinya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk pada jumlah nominal dan angka nol berjajar yang akan ia bubuhkan di kertas itu selanjutnya.

 _Bodohbodohbodoh_. Bodoh sekali. Sejak kapan ia jadi bodoh begini? Taeyong memejamkan matanya. " _ **Changmin-hyung**_ …," geramnya.

Dan sungguh, jangan lupa ingatkan Taeyong untuk benar-benar mencekik Changmin saat mereka bertemu nanti.

.

* * *

Taeyong tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengalami hal―yang bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi terburuk―ini. Belum pernah sama sekali ia membayangkan, demi apapun tidak pernah, diatas setelan jas hitam keren yang kini membalut tubuhnya ia akan menambahkan sebuah apron. _Uh_ , sama sekali tidak keren.

Setelah menaruh segelas susu di atas meja sebagai pelengkap terakhir, Taeyong melepas apronnya dengan cepat, tak terlalu betah juga berlama-lama terlihat fenimin begitu. Ia bergidik membayangkan respon semua rekan kerjanya (terutama Changmin) jika memergokinya berpenampilan seperti tadi. _Ah_ , mengingat Changmin- _hyung_ malah mengingatkan Taeyong akan kekesalannya. Taeyong bersandar pada pantry sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lapar. Cacing di perutnya juga sudah berdemo begitu ribut, mengingat dari semalam ia belum makan apapun. Setelah membuatkan makan malam untuk Jaehyun, berkeliling rumah memastikan semua aman, dan menelpon Changmin untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya, Taeyong langsung tidur. Melewatkan makan malamnya. Dan mungkin karena itulah roti panggang dan telur di depannya itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Tapi ia masih tahu diri untuk menunggu si pemilik rumah dan tidak makan duluan.

 _Ah_ , ngomong-ngomong tentang si pemilik rumah, kemana dia? Taeyong mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Pukul tujuh lebih. _Tsk_ , dasar. "Pemalas," dengusnya.

Taeyong kehabisan ide, kenapa rasanya bosan sekali?

Hingga lima menit kemudian―

 _Trap._

 _Trap._

 _Trap._

Pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki mendekat, dengan gerakan malas dan enggan Taeyong menoleh. Ia sudah mengira siapa yang datang, tapi ia cukup terkejut dengan tampilan sosok itu. Matanya membola. Ada apa ini? Kacau sekali. Jaehyun seperti habis terkena badai―terlihat seperti sosok lain dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja putih yang tak terkancing rapi. Belum lagi ekspresi yang memenuhi wajahnya. Terlihat seperti induk beruang yang kehilangan anaknya.

Taeyong berdiri, kaget, "Ada apa― _EHHH_!"

Dan belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya sudah terasa tertarik dengan paksa. Tangan Jaehyun menyeretnya ( _benar-benar menyeretnya!_ ) ke luar. Taeyong menurut begitu saja karena terlalu terkejut tanpa bisa protes dan tahu-tahu kini sudah berdiri di luar. Tepat di samping sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir anggun di halaman luar rumah.

"Masuk."

 _Brak._

Taeyong menatap sosok Jaehyun hingga kini sudah ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Tak bergeming, karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu.

Jendela mobil terayun turun, Jaehyun menatapnya jengah. "Cepat masuk," ketusnya.

Taeyong berpindah dengan cepat ke sisi lain mobil lalu masuk dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping kursi pengemudi. Ia menghadapkan posisinya ke arah Jaehyun.

 _Ada apa?_ Apa seseorang mengancamnya? Apa seseorang yang tengah mengincarnya itu kini tengah mengejar mereka?

"Apa―"

Kembali, ia merasa dirinya membeku dan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba mendekat ke arahnya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memakai tangan kanan sebagai topangan. Taeyong menegang, merasa jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat saat mendapati wajah mereka begitu dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat itu berhembus di sekitar wajahnya saat itu.

Sebuah seringai bermain di wajah Jaehyun untuk sedetik. Dan

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

― _Klek_.

Taeyong mengerjap.

 _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMM!_

Roda mobil tampak berputar dengan cepat di tempat beberapa detik sebelum melesat begitu cepat meninggalkan kawasan rumah.

 _CKIIIITTTTTTT!_

Dengan luar biasa cepat melewati tikungan hingga membuat Taeyong terpelanting.

" _YAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

.

* * *

Taeyong kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ruangan , menunggu Jaehyun. Duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu, tepat di pojok yang sedikit gelap. Matanya sedari tadi tak berhenti mengawasi gerak-gerik Jaehyun yang sekarang tengah melakukan sesi pengambilan gambar dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisi. Tatapan dendam ia layangkan saat ia kembali menyentuh bahunya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit karena berbentur dengan jok mobil yang tiba-tiba melesat cepat saat mereka pergi ke sini tadi. Taeyong menggerakkan bibirnya, mengumam sumpah serapah dalam berbagai bahasa yang sama sekali tak terlontar ke luar.

" _Tsk_. Gila."

Apalagi namanya jika bukan gila? Memacu mobil dengan kecepatan luar biasa cepat di jalan raya, menerobos lampu merah hingga hampir menyebabkan mereka masuk rumah sakit dan menerjang jalan pintas dengan tantangan berupa pedagang pinggir jalan, kucing yang hampir saja tertabrak dan anak-anak yang tengah bermain sebagai jalan alternatif yang ilegal untuk jadi lintasan balap dadakan. Dan semua itu karena ia bangun kesiangan dan telat datang pada jadwal pemotretan?

 _Di mana otaknya?!_

Setidaknya, jika ia mau melakukannya, jangan bawa-bawa orang lain bisa tidak sih? Taeyong hanya bisa bersyukur dirinya masih hidup sekarang―meski bahunya menjadi korban kebarbaran kliennya itu. _Sepertinya ia punya jiwa pembalap liar yang tak tersalurkan_ , batin Taeyong. Dasar pembalap liar gila.

"Hei."

Taeyong bangkit begitu cepat dan mengakhiri semua hal tentang kekesalannya pa Jaehyun begitu mendapati seseorang menyapanya. Sesosok pemuda cantik yang nampak menatapinya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jadi kau pengawal pribadi baru Jaehyun?" tanyanya.

Taeyong mengangguk sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Lain kali pastikan kau yang membawa mobilnya," lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Jaehyun yang kini sedang didandani _stylish_ untuk sesi pemotretan berikutnya. "Anak itu memang merepotkan jika dibiarkan menyetir sendiri. Aku bahkan harus mengurusi surat peringatan dari polisi akibat ulahnya itu berkali-kali."

Taeyong meringis sebelum mengangguk mengerti. "Baik."

Ya, lain kali ingatkan Taeyong untuk menjauhkan kunci mobil dari kliennya itu.

Sosok itu kembali mengalihkan padanya pada Taeyong, mengamatinya begitu lekat dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan menilai yang membuat Taeyong gugup. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Pantas Jaehyun bersikeras memperkerjakanmu," gumam sosok itu pelan. Cukup pelan hingga tak sampai pada pendengaran lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf?"

Sosok itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku Ji Hansol omong-omong. Manager Jaehyun," ujar Hansol kemudian, mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut dengan baik oleh Taeyong.

"Lee Taeyong."

.

* * *

Jaehyun diam-diam berusaha meyembunyikan senyumnya saat sang _stylish_ mulai menandaninya. Pandangangannya jatuh pada dua orang yang kini menempati pojok ruangan sana, tepatnya pada satu sosok yang sejak kemarin resmi menjadi pengawal pribadinya yang baru. Masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana ekspresi orang itu tadi, saat perjalanan mereka kemari.

Lucu sekali. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara teriakan semelengking itu sebelumnya. Sungguh benar-benar terlihat jauh dari kesan keren seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka, saat ia menyelamatkan dirinya dan Irene dari penjahat tempo hari.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Jaehyun- _sshi_?" tanya sang _stylish_ dengan heran, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya untuk membenarkan tampilan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menggeleng, tapi melemparkan senyum tak berdosa. "Bukan apa-apa, _noona_."

.

* * *

Sosok di ruangan itu terlihat sedang menyamankan dirinya di kursi sambil menikmati segelas wine di tangan begitu pintu ruangan terbuka. Ia mendesis, menyadari jika waktu santainya terganggu. Ia menatap tajam sosok itu. "Apa?" ketusnya.

Sosok yang baru saja datang itu justru tak nampak terganggu dengan ekspresi yang didapatnya, Ia menyeringai senang. "Dia sudah kembali," ujarnya sambil berjalan mendekat. "Si penghianat itu sudah kembali," lanjutnya.

"Ahh…," tiba-tiba saja ekspresi kesal itu terganti dengan seringai yang jauh mengerikan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias. Matanya berkilat senang.

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu buru dia." Dan ia kembali menegak winenya. Sebelum membanting gelas kosong itu dengan senyuman yang gila. "Bawa kepalanya padaku."

Sosok lain mengangguk dan kembali berlalu.

 _Kau harus membayar atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, Jung Jaehyun._

 _._

* * *

 **To be Continued**

.

* * *

 **A/N**

Yang tentang seringai Jaehyun, memang seksi kok. Pada suka kan? Hehehehe. Dan buat _hahahahaha_ , bukan orang tadi bukan suruhan Jaehyun. Dia hanya figuran yang kebetulan kena peran dipukulin mas Ty yang _manly XD_

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah _favorite_ , _follow_ , dan _review_ cerita ini.

Maaf tidak dibalas satu-satu. Kalian terbaaaaaaik.

 _ **phillip. michael**_ _ **.**_ _ **tieneelau**_ _ **.**_ _ **livanna shin**_ _ **.**_ _ **ayahana73**_ _ **. minumtolakangin. Arisa Hosho. SJMK95. Two Lil' Monster.**_ _jaetotheyong._ _ **IamDhe. cabeteye0l. Ramii KY. nabillasella. Hime Taeyong. restiana. VhyJisoo. Jerapinchansoo. PPine. jaectyong**_

* * *

 **REVIEW JUSEYO?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE**

Jaehyun x Taeyong ft. Various Pairing

NCT & SM-Artists © SM Entertainment

 _Warning!_ MxM. Alternate Universe. Typo(s). OOC(s)

.

* * *

Jaehyun kembali merapikan pakaianya begitu pemotretan selesai, ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul setengah sepuluh lewat. Ini bahkan tak membutuhkan waktu sampai dua jam. Pemotretan tadi berjalan biasa saja baginya. Meski terbilang sudah cukup lama hiatus, kesan yang ia peroleh dari pekerjaannya masih tetap sama. Membuatnya bosan. Dalam hati ia merutuk, kenapa jadwalnya tidak dimajukan saja menjadi agak siang agar dirinya tak perlu repot-repot seperti tadi. Ia terbiasa bangun siang akhir-akhir ini, dan jadwal pagi itu benar-benar bencana. Jaehyun bahkan belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutnya untuk sarapan selain segelas kopi. _Cih_.

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti akan memakan orang begitu, Jae," tegur sosok lain yang kini mendekati Jaehyun yang tengah terduduk di kursi. _Stylist noona_ memang baru saja selesai membersihkan make up di wajahnya dan meninggalkannya tadi. "Mengerikan sekali," komentarnya lagi.

Jaehyun, yang sudah terlalu familar dengan suara itu, memutar matanya bosan. Enggan menanggapi sang manager. Ji Hansol. "Lihat Taeyong, _hyung_?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa basa-basi. _Ah_ , kemana _bodyguard_ barunya itu?

Hansol menatapnya dengan senyum merekah di bibir, "Wah, jangan bilang kau khawatir padanya, _huh_? Padahal belum lama dia tidak ada di sampingmu. Mengesankan sekali," godanya jail. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat mendapati respon Jaehyun. Tatapannya sungguh tajam, tapi itu tentu takkan mempan untuk dirinya. Ia sudah menjadi manager pemuda keras kepala ini lebih dari lima tahun. Dan ia sudah terlalu mengenal sosoknya, yang hanya pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun dengan sifat yang benar-benar kekanakan. Bayi besar yang manja.

"Jangan menggodaku," Seulas senyum jahil tercetak di wajah Jaehyun, "― _bibi_."

Hansol menggeram, matanya melotot. "Jangan panggil aku, bibi!" protesnya.

Jaehyun tertawa karena merasa menang. Hansol memang tak pernah suka dengan panggilan bibi yang ia berikan. Selain karena ia seorang laki-laki, baginya panggilan itu terlalu tua untuknya. "Kau memang bibiku, kan, bibi?" goda Jaehyun dengan sengaja.

Hansol memandang Jaehyun tajam sebelum membuang muka, menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau menjadi bibimu lagi, tahu," dengusnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Wajahnya yang biasa tenang dan hangat tiba-tiba saja cemberut. "Pamanmu itu menyebalkan."

Jaehyun tergelak semakin puas. _Ah_ , masalah rumah tangga paman-bibinya ini memang sangat tak jelas. Sebentar-sebentar bertengkar, sebentar-sebentar baikan. Selalu berkata akan berpisah, tapi akhirnya bersatu kembali. Seo Johnny, adik terkecil dari ibunya itu memang hanya berbakat membuat bibinya ini kesal dengan segala tingkah playboynya.

"Sudahlah, bi―" Hansol menggeram, Jaehyun meringis. "Sudahlah, _hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda." ralat Jaehyun sambil nyengir tanpa dosa. Jaehyun mengambil botol minum dan meminumnya sebelum bertanya, " _A_ pa jadwalku setelah ini, omong-omong?"

Hansol sedang mengamati halaman web yang menampilkan berita mengenai Jaehyun , yang akan mulai aktif lagi di dunia hiburan dari ponsel, saat menjawab, "Pemotretan lagi. Tapi kau bisa istirahat satu jam."

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan datang agak terlambat sepertinya," ujarnya lagi, ia menatap Hansol meminta pengertian. "Kau bisa mengaturnya untukku kan, _hyung_?"

Hansol membuat gerakan mengusir kemudian. "Sudah pergi sana," ujarnya. "Asal jangan buat masalah lagi. Awas saja."

Jaehyun tersenyum, terlebih saat ia mengalihkan pandangan dan mendapati bodyguardnya memasuki ruangan itu. Langkah panjangnya membawa Jaehyun mendekati sosok itu dengan cepat, berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya begitu melihat Jaehyun berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Darimana?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pertanyaan itu, Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu melangkah keluar. Taeyong terkaget meski begitu ia coba untuk mengejar langkah Jaehyun yang lebar-lebar dan berjalan di samping kanannya, meski agak belakang.

"Toilet." Taeyong membalas singkat, masih coba mengimbangi langkah Jaehyun untuk ke luar gedung menuju parkiran. Memang tak seharusnya ia meninggalkan sisi Jaehyun, apalagi tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu. Tapi apa boleh buat, yang tadi itu _mendesak_ , dan Jaehyun sibuk. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kemana?" tanyanya. Taeyong merasa kesal karena tak tahu apa-apa begini. Sepertinya ia harus meminta pada manager Jaehyun, Hansol, tentang jadwal Jaehyun.

"Aku ingin makan."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, ia mengecek ponselnya. Mencari tempat strategis dengan aplikasi ponsel di tangannya. "Ada restoran di sekitar sini. Perjalanan hanya memerlukan waktu lima menit dengan mo―"

"Tidak," potong Jaehyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan berbalik menatap Taeyong yang kini kebingungan dengan responnya. "Kita kembali ke rumah," vonis Jaehyun. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tergesa hingga sampai di depan mobil, tak membiarkan Taeyong bertanya karena terlalu sibuk mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Ah, iya. Hansol- _hyung_ bisa membunuhku jika aku ketahuan menyetir lagi."

Jaehyun melempar kunci mobilnya dan Taeyong menangkapnya dengan sempurna sebelum meninggalkan sosok itu masuk ke dalam. Dengan tidak mengerti, Taeyong menurut dan masuk. Ia melihat majikannya itu sudah menyamankan posisinya di kursi penumpang di sampingnya sambil menutup mata.

"Kenapa kita kembali ke rumah? Pemotretannya sudah selesai?" tanya Taeyong begitu selesai memakai _seatbelt_ dan menyalakan mobil yang kini mulai melaju perlahan meninggalkan lahan parkir.

"Sudah aku bilang aku ingin makan. Dan pemotretan berikutnya dimulai sejam lagi," balas Jaehyun. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap sang bodyguard dengan cara menolehkan kepalanya yang masih menyandar di jok ke arah samping. "Apa yang kau buat untuk sarapanku?"

 _CKIIIIITTTTT_

Mobil tiba-tiba saja berguncang saat Taeyong menginjak rem tiba-tiba. Terlalu syok. Ia menoleh pada Jaehyun yang meringis akibat punggungnya yang terhuyung dan menabrak jok terlalu keras. Taeyong merasa nafasnya tercekat kala itu.

"Ada apa?" ketus Jaehyun, punggungnya sakit.

 _Apanya yang apa? Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu. Ada apa dengan orang ini sebenarnya,_ batin Taeyong.

"Kau pulang hanya untuk makan?" selidik Taeyong. Alisnya bertaut tak mengerti. "Dan kembali lagi ke sini untuk pemotretan dalam waktu satu jam?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan yang bermakna _iya-memangnya-kenapa_ terbaik miliknya.

"Serius?"

Jaehyun kembali mengangguk, "Aku serius."

Taeyong mendesah dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Ia menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. "Kau bisa makan di restoran dekat sini, kenapa harus kembali ke rumah hanya untuk memakan apa yang aku buat tadi pagi?" heran Taeyong. Ia memang sama sekali tak mengerti pemikiran sang kliennya itu sejak awal. Terlalu banyak keanehan pada sikapnya yang selalu tiba-tiba dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut pening. Bukannya dengan bulak-balik ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan bensin? Sangat tidak efisien. "Serius hanya untuk roti panggang dan telur mata sapi yang sudah dingin?"

Jaehyun tertawa, ia kira ada apa hingga mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Ia kembali menatap Taeyong dengan geli. "Jadi itu menu sarapanku?" tanya Jaehyun, terdengar sedikit kecewa. Hanya untuk menggoda pemuda di sampinya. "Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau buat? Apa aku harus mengajarimu memasak, _Taeyong-sshi_?"

Dan Jaehyun kembali tersenyum lebar. Yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan untuk Taeyong yang merasa tersindir sedikit banyak dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

Dia tentu saja _bisa_ memasak. Selama ini ia terbiasa hidup mandiri. Taeyong hanya belum bisa menerima _pekerjaan-tambahan_ nya itu. Makanya, ia hanya membuat ala kadarnya.

Dia hanya berdecih sambil membuang muka kesal. Setelah menolak tawaran Jaehyun.

.

* * *

Acara rebutan piring sama sekali tak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran Taeyong akan menjadi satu hal yang akan ia alami dalam tugasnya kali ini. _Hell_ , ia bahkan tak menyangka akan melakukan hal kekanakkan begitu diusianya yang menginjak pertengahan dua puluh. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia memang mengalami hal itu begitu ia sampai di rumah Jaehyun. Dan ia hanya bisa mendesah setelah 'kalah' dalam hal mengadu kekeraskepalaan dengan sang klien, Jaehyun―yang bersikukuh memakan telur mata sapi yang telah dingin buatannya, meski tadinya Taeyong bersikeras membuatkan yang baru untuknya. Mata Taeyong menyipit memandang orang itu, yang kini tengah makan dengan tampang biasa saja.

 _Itu pasti tidak enak_ , pikir Taeyong.

Mau tak mau rasa bersalah itu muncul juga. Ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu sedari tadi dan bersikap biasa saja, tapi perkataan Jaehyun beberapa saat lalu membuatnya serasa dipukul telak. 'Akan sayang sekali jika ini dibuang karena kau sudah susah-susah membuatnya untukku.'

Minus seringainya yang ia tunjukkan, karena Taeyong masih tak menyukai seringainya.

Taeyong menghela nafas dan mulai mempertimbangkan untuk setidaknya akan benar-benar memasak sesuatu yang _lebih layak_ lain kali.

.

* * *

Changmin dengan mata melotot menatap layar laptopnya hingga terlalu dekat. Ekspresinya serius dan matanya menampikkan semangat yang berapi-api hingga sekitarnya terasa panas. Tangannya bergerak lincah di _keyboard_ , menggerakkan karakter gamenya. Suara-suara bising pengisi game terdengar gaduh memenuhi ruangan luas itu. Menjadi bos―yang tak perlu turun tangan secara langsung― memang selalu menyenangkan dan itulah yang sedang dinikmati Changmin.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tak perlu mengeluarkan keringat dan susah-susah berlari mengejar penjahat dengan todongan pistol. Cukup duduk di kursi, menerima tamu dan berbincang sedikit, memberi perintah, tugasnya selesai. Dan ia bisa menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan bermain game.

Hidup memang indah bagi Changmin.

Setidaknya sebelum ponselnya berdering menampilkan panggilan masuk.

 _Taeyongie…_

"Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak!" heboh Changmin saat melihat itu. Cepat-cepat ia mem _pause_ gamenya dan mengangkat panggilan setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali. "Ada apa, Taeyongie-ku sayang?" keringat dingin turun begitu saja dari pelipisnya. Dalam hati berdoa agar acara bermanis-manisnya itu akan berhasil. Karena perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak.

" _Jangan coba merayuku, hyung! Aku sedang marah padamu!"_

Changmin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, seketika merasa seperti seorang pacar yang ketahuan selingkuh, begitu mendengar teriakan dari seberang. _Ah_ , ini bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. "Jangan begitu. Begini-begini aku adah _hyung_ paling sayang padamu ―"

" _Jangan membual, hyung! Aku takkan mempercayaimu lagi."_

Changmin meringis. "Jangan jahat begitu…"

" _Lagipula kenapa hyung tak memperingatkanku tentang tugas tambahan di misi kali ini. Hyung membuatku terlihat bodoh di depan klien kita―"_

 _Fyuh._

Untung saja Taeyong tak ada di depannya saat ini, memilih mengomel panjang lebar di telepon. Yang ia taruh di meja, dalam mode _loudspeaker_. Tak benar-benar mendengarkan. Karena, ya, ampun. Taeyong kalau sudah mulai mengomel itu benar-benar bisa membuat kuping panas.

"Kau kan tidak bertanya apapun padaku, Taeyong," ujarnya. Sambil kembali memaikan gamenya yang sempat tertunda.

" _Aku tidak mau tahu. Kenapa hyung tega sekali padaku? Membuatku dalam masalah dan sekarang malah asik-asikan bermain game."_

Changmin menelan ludahnya. Darimana Taeyong tahu dirinya sedang main game? "A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Yongie? Aku tidak se―"

" _Jangan bohong, hyung! Dari sini aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas backsound dari game yang sedang hyung mainkan."_

"H-hei―"'

 _Tuuuut tuuuut_

Bagus. Taeyong benar-benar marah padanya. Ia bahkan memutuskan sambungan saat ia belum beres bicara. Changmin hanya bisa mendesah sambil memijat bagian pelipisnya. Mulai menyusun rencana yang sekiranya bisa ia lakukan agar Taeyong mau memafkannya. _Aku akan membelikannya banyak makanan manis dan boneka spongebob nanti_ , batin Changmin.

Dan belum sempat rasa bersalahnya hilang, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan sosok lain yang kini berada di depannya begitu ia mendongak. Berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara.

Hari indah Changmin sudah berakhir.

"Y-yunho- _hyung_? Kapan kembali?" gugup Changmin sambil refleks berdiri dari duduknya.

Sosok itu, Jung Yunho, memandang Changmin tajam. "Aku memintamu menggantikan tugasku saat aku pergi. Bukannya untuk bermain game," ujarnya lagi sambil duduk di tempatnya.

Bos yang sebenarnya sudah kembali.

Changmin menangis dalam hati karena belum sempat menyimpan _game_ nya, yang berarti apa yang ia mainkan beberapa jam ke belakang menjadi sia-sia. Meski begitu ia masih menampilkan senyum lebar dan bertanya setelahnya, "Urusan di cina sudah selesai, _hyung_?"

Yunho mengangguk. Beberapa minggu ini ia memang ada keperluan di negeri tirai bambu itu dengan beberapa koleganya. Sekaligus mengunjungi beberapa kawan lama. Tak menyangka akan selama ini juga. "Mana Taeyong? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Kasus Bae Irene sudah selesai, bukan?"

Ia bahkan tak sempat menanyakan kabar dari pemuda itu saking sibuknya.

Sementara itu, Changmin merasa dirinya dipukul oleh pemukul seberat seratus kilogram tak kasat mata saat mendengarnya pertanyaan itu. " _Eum_... Taeyong... "

Yunho yang menyadari keanehan itu menatap Changmin. "Dia kenapa?"

Changmin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Merutuk kenapa Taeyong harus menjadi salah satu agen favorit Yunho, bos mereka. _Ah_ , Taeyongie, kenapa kau terlalu manis dan membuat semua orang menyayangimu, _sih_?

"Dia... sedang menjalankan misi baru, _hyung_. Permintaan khusus."

"Misi baru? Permintaan khusus?" Alis Yunho terangkat tinggi. "Tanpa persetujuan dariku?"

Siapapun, tolong bawa Changmin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

.

* * *

Seenaknya. Keras kepala. Kekanakkan.

Tiga sifat Jaehyun yang Taeyong tahu dalam waktu yang bahkan kurang dari 24 jam. Dibanding mengawal seorang pemuda berumur duapuluh lima, ia lebih merasa tengah menjaga bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang terlalu manja. Dengan penuh jengkel, Taeyong mencoba sabar mengikuti kemanapun sang klien pergi. Termasuk pergi berbelanja.

Taeyong menatap khawatir pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. " _Err_... Jaehyun. Sepertinya penampilanmu terlalu mencolok," komentar Taeyong sambil terus mendorong trolly yang kini dipenuhi barang-barang yang telah menggunung, hasil perbuatan Jaehyun. Meski Taeyong yakin, sebagian barang itu tak benar-benar diperlukan. _Dasar orang kaya_ , ketus Taeyong dalam hati.

"Begitu?" santai Jaehyun sambil terus berjalan dan memilih-milih barang yang akan ia beli. Terkesan tak peduli.

Apanya yang _begitu_? Taeyong menggeram dalam hati. Lama-lama wajahnya akan menjadi jauh lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya jika terlalu lama berurusan dengan orang ini. "Kenapa kau bisa santai begitu sedangkan semua orang mengetahui jati dirimu sebenarnya, Jaehyun?"

" _Hm_?"

"Setidaknya _menyamarlah_ sedikit," saran Taeyong. Ia kembali menepuk dahinya saat Jaehyun malah mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menjauhinya. "Kau artis teraneh yang pernah kutemui," jujur Taeyong begitu bisa menyamai langkah Jaehyun. Artis mana yang begitu saja pergi ke tempat umum tanpa penyamaran―hanya mengenakan sebuah kacamata hitam―dan bisa sesantai ini? Hanya orang ini sepertinya. Irena bahkan sangat jarang pergi ke luar karena fans, sementara dia?

"Terimakasih," balas Jaehyun sambil tersenyum seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah pujian untuknya. Taeyong bisa mendengar beberapa gadis menjerit histeris di dekatnya akibat tersenyum―seringai―itu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Taeyong yang muak. _Cih_ , Sok keren sekali.

"Santai sedikit. Aku ingin menikmati jadi orang biasa sebelum kembali ke rutinitas membosankan beberapa minggu lagi," jelas Jaehyun tanpa di minta. Ia tersenyum menatap Taeyong yang terlihat bingung. "Aku ini sudah tak pernah muncul di media massa Korea hampir setahun. Dan aku yakin orang-orang ini tak sepenuhnya mengingat aku. Mungkin mereka hanya menganggap aku orang biasa yang kelewat tampan?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

Taeyong memutar mata jengah. Namun dalam hati membenarkan apa yang kliennya itu ucapkan.

Hening.

Keduanya berjalan tanpa membuka percakapan.

"Taeyong-sshi, kau memerlukan ini, tidak? Jika butuh aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Taeyong menoleh dan seketika memandang Jaehyun dengan tatapan horor terbaik miliknya. Terlebih pada benda yang kini ada dalam genggaman Jaehyun. Perlahan, darah seakan terkumpul di wajah Taeyong, merubah warnanya menjadi nuansa merah yang semakin lama semakin pekat. Campuran antara malu, kesal dan tersinggung. "Dengan segala hormat, _Jaehyun-sshi_. Aku ini lak-laki. _AKU TIDAK BUTUH PEMBALUT_."

Jaehyun?

Ia tergelak. Senang menggodai sang bodyguard.

.

* * *

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan sulit berhenti tertawa begini hanya karena berhasil mengerjai bodyguard manisnya itu. Ekspresi marahnya sungguh sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi saat ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya dengan kaki yang dihentakkan di lantai. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk melupakan semua itu karena sekarang semua orang tengah menatapiny dengan heran. _Mereka pasti menganggap aku pemuda tampan yang gila_ , batin Jaehyun.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, mencoba mencari sosok itu. Nihil. Ia pasti sudah keluar dari tempat ini dan menunggu di luar. Jaehyun sendiri, memilih untuk pergi ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya dulu sebelum menyusul.

Dan saat matanya menangkap box ice cream, tiba-tiba saja senyumannya melebar.

.

* * *

Jangan tanya seberapa kesal Taeyong. Karena Ia, _kesal_. Benar. Benar. Kesal. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan tugasnya sebagai bodygurad untuk terus mengawal kliennya itu. Wajahnya benar-benar cemberut akut. Tadinya―

Sebelum ia merasakan ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar pelan dan mendapati siapa yang menelponnya. "Yunho- _hyung_!― _ups_ ," serunya spontan begitu sambungan terhubung. Ia bahkan tak sadar dirinya memekik terlalu keras hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti dari aktifitas mereka sejenak dan beralih menatapnya. Ia memberikan senyum sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf dengan isyarat tubuh.

"Akhirnya kau menghubungiku, _hyung_ ," ujar Taeyong dengan lebih pelan. Rasanya lega dan wajahnya berbinar senang.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu, Taeyongie?"_

"Aku baik, bos. _Hyung_ sendiri? _Bagaimana cina_?" nada jengkel Taeyong terdengar pada pertanyaan terakhir. Ia memang ingin sekali ikut dengan bosnya itu, bahkan semua barang dan tiket pesawat sudah disiapkan. Naas, ia tak jadi pergi karena kasusnya belum selesai.

" _Ya, aku juga merindukanmu, Taeyongie,"_ balas sosok di seberang sana dengan tidak nyambung.

" _Hyung_! Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu tiba-tiba."

Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang. Taeyong cemberut.

" _Maafkan aku untuk tugas barumu, baby-Tae. Jika aku tahu aku pasti takkan menerimanya."_

Taeyong berasa diingatkan, kembali cemberut. "Ini semua gara-gara, Changmin- _hyung_. _Hyung_ beri tugas yang banyak padanya, agar dendamku terbalas."

Taeyong tersenyum mendapati suara kekehan di seberang sana. Matanya terpejam, tiba-tiba saja membayangkan wajah orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

Dadanya bergemuruh.

Hingga sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit pipinya membuat dia tersentak. "Jaehyun!" serunya tak suka sambil menjauh dan mengusap pipinya yang terasa dingin.

Jaehyun berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menyodorkan ice cream chocolate di tangannya. Ia memandang Taeyong dengan alis berkerut, "Mana ada seorang bodyguard meninggalkan kliennya begitu saja saat sedang belanja?" tanyanya dengan nada jail.

Taeyong semakin cemberut, meski begitu ia masih mengambil ice cream pemberian itu dan mulai memakannya. "Sudah selesai belanjanya, Tuan Jung?" sinis Taeyong begitu mendapati Jaehyun menenteng satu kantong berukuran besar. Dan ia juga melihat berkantong-kantong lain di tanah.

"Sudah. Terpaksa kusudahi karena partner jalan-jalanku marah dan meninggalkanku sendirian. _Ouch_. Hatiku sakit."

Taeyong memutar matanya. Menurutnya, selain bisa sukses sebagai penyanyi dan model, Jaehyun juga akan sukses menjadi pemain drama. "Siapa suruh membuatku marah," katanya pelan. Sambil mulai menjilati ice cream di tangannya.

"Menjahilimu itu menyenangkan. Kau terlihat lucu saat sedang marah." Dan Jaehyun kembali tergelak. Ia menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah setelah melihat tatapan tajam Taeyong padanya. "Kau sedang menelpon?" tanyanya kemudian, ia juga mulai menikmati ice creamnya sendiri.

Taeyong mengang―tunggu! _Oh, shit_. Ia lupa.

"Halo. _Hyung_? Yunho- _hyung_?" Taeyong dengan cepat mengecek ponselnya. Mendapati sambungan sudah terputus, ia mendesah kecewa. "Ini semua kare―"

 _BRUK_

Dan semua terjadi begitu cepat saat Taeyong mendapati suara benda jatuh membentur lantai dan Jaehyun yang berlari melesat menjauhinya. Tak lama setelah itu ia merasakan beberapa orang melewatinya dengan tergesa sambil berlari begitu cepat ke arah yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Salah satu dari mereka menabraknya hingga ice cream di tangannya terjatuh.

"Sial!"

Dan tanpa kembali berfikir dua kali Taeyong melesat menyusul mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia melewati beberapa kerumunan orang, sesekali melompati pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi. Taeyong bahkan nekat menyeberangi jalanan malam yang sedang lalu lalang untuk mengejar mereka, hampir tertabrak. _Siapa mereka?_ Batin Taeyong. Ia yakin siapapun mereka, mereka pasti punya niat buruk pada kliennya.

Dengan gesit ia mengambil jalan melalui gang kecil yang diapit oleh gedung-gedung tinggi. Memanjat pagar dengan sekali lompat dan kembali berlari. Sapuan angin menerpa wajahnya yang perlahan dihiasi peluh. Kecepatan lari mereka memang luar biasa hingga membuatnya kewalahan. Kakinya terasa hampir patah begitu jarak dia dan tiga orang itu semakin dekat. Dengan sigap Taeyong menarik keluar pistol dari balik jasnya dan melesatkan sebuah tembakan.

 _Dor!_

―meleset.

Beberapa jeritan histeris terdengar di sekitarnya.

Hal itu sukses menarik perhatian salah satu dari mereka. Ia berbalik menatapnya dan, "A-apa itu?"

Taeyong merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat begitu melihat mata orang itu. Itu... ia yakin bukan mata manusia.

Dengan memaksakan kakinya yang sudah lelah, Taeyong masih berlari. Semakin lama semakin menjauhi keramaian malam. Hingga tepat berhenti begitu melihat Jaehyun tersudut di salah satu gang. Bersama tiga sosok lain yang berdiri di depannya.

 _Dor! Dor!_

Tanpa pikir panjang ia melesatkan dua peluru, menerobos mereka yang menghindar dan memberinya jalan menuju Jaehyun yang berdecih.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?!"

Taeyong cukup tersentak dengan teriakan Jaehyun, mencoba menahan geramannya. "Aku bodyguardmu. Aku bertugas melindungimu," balas Taeyong sambil memasang pose bersiaga dengan pistol teracung pada tiga sosok asing yang kini menyeringai. Jaehyun menggeram.

" _Woah_ , lihat siapa ini?" ujar salah satu sosok dari mereka. Taeyong tak bisa tak bergidik begitu menatap warna matanya yang unik dan memandang tajam. "Seekor kelinci kecil melindung serigala yang siap dimangsa serigala lain, rupanya."

Mata Jaehyun menyalak, ia hendak maju tapi tangan Taeyong menghalanginya.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Taeyong dengan suara keras, "Menyingkir! Biarkan kami pergi dan kalian tak perlu merasakan timah panas ini di tubuh kalian!"

Seringai sosok-sosok itu semakin lebar. Mereka maju selangkah, tampak tak gentar sama sekali dengan ancama itu.

 _Dor!_

Sebuah tembakkan dilesatkan dan mengenai bahu salah satu mereka.

"Itu cukup menyakitkan," ujar sosok itu santai, meski darah segar mengalir dari bekas lukanya. Dengan tangan kosong ia mencabut pelurunya dan mata Taeyong terbelalak mendapati luka itu perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya.

 _...mereka bukan manusia._

 _DUK!_

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat karena saat sosok itu melesat cepat ke arahnya, ia merasakan sebuah pukulan keras di leher. Berasal dari arah belakang. Dan orang yang melakukannya sungguh tak pernah Taeyong bayangkan. Jaehyun...

… _Kenapa?_

Perlahan kesadarannya terkikis, berubah gelap. Dan yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah sosok Jaehyun yang balik menerjang sosok itu hingga keduanya beradu fisik.

Geraman terdengar.

"Jangan libatkan dia dalam masalah ini, brengsek!"

Terlebih mata Jaehyun yang terlihat berbeda di bawah sinar bulan di atas sana.

 _Itu merah..._

.

* * *

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, kawan lama."

Jaehyun mundur, merasakan sakit menerpa bahu kanannya yang terdorong terlalu keras ke dinding. "Jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian. Menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Sosok lain nampak tersinggung dan hendak menerjang Jaehyun, namun seseorang lain menghentikannya. "Jangan semudah itu menganggap urusan kita sudah selesai. Leader, ia ingin kepalamu ada di hadapannya. Dan itu berarti, kami harus membawa kepalamu ke hadapannya." Sosok itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaehyun, "Pengkhianat."

Jaehyun berdecih. "Bilang pada _leader_ mu bahwa kepalaku terlalu berharga untuknya. Dan aku tak takut."

Sosok itu tertawa keras. Lalu mengangguk-angguk penuh kepuasan. "Tentu. Tentu saja aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau merindukannya. Ia pasti senang."

Jaehyun menggeram.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada dibuat sesimpati mungkin saat melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Jaehyun yang perlahan mundur hingga teratuk dinding di belakangnya. Ia menatap Taeyong yang terbaring tak jauh darinya yang kini diangkat oleh dua orang lain. Seringai di wajah orang di hadapannya semakin lebar.

"Tenang saja, setelah kau mati, pemuda itu akan aman bersama kami."

"Brengsek!" Jaehyun menggeram, melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang mengenai telak wajah orang di sampingnya.

Perlahan, sosok di depannya dengan penuh amarah mengeraskan cengkraman tangannya pada udara. Lambat-laun kuku-kuku jarinya meruncing. Ia baru saja hendak menghunuskankan pada Jaehyun, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

Jaehyun menyeringai lebar. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

 _BUK!_

Dua sosok yang tiba-tiba datang sudah lebih dulu melumpuhkannya. Juga kedua temannya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang. Paman, bibi..."

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 _Selalu, terimakasih buat yang udah fav, follow, review di chapter sebelumnya dan cerita yang lain juga. Kalian terbaaaaaik._

 **ayahana73** **.** **phillip-michael. tieneelau** **.** **Ramii KY. SJMK95. minumtolakangin** **.** **Sana427** **.** **VhyJisoo** **.** **peachpetals** **.** **jaectyong** **.** **cabeteye0l. sjnd18** **.** **Arisa Hosho** **.** **CHIMURA 91** **.** **chittaphon27**

Maaf chapter kemarin banyak sekali typo (dan ini juga sepertinya). Alhamdulillah dengan adanya typo membuat hahahahaha senang. Lol.

Taeyong emang ceroboh di sini. Jaehyun keturunan ningrat. Dan ide tentang cosplay sexy boleh juga. PHO? Ada itu (tunjuk ke atas). Ehe. Untuk lainnya _mungkin_ akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Ditunggu komentar, kritik dan sarannya.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO?**_

* * *

P.s: Ada siders ga ya?

P.s.s: Author fanfic Jaeyong, kalian pada kemana? :(

P.s.s.s: Ga sabar nunggu mereka comeback. Jaehyun tampan bin manis sekali dengan rambut blonde + pierching. Aura ukenya keluar :')


End file.
